Por fin juntos
by Azu-Uchiha
Summary: "No tienes que decirlo Naruto" lo interrumpió "desde hace un tiempo Sakura y yo nos dimos cuenta lo que pasaba entre Sasuke y tu"... "Siento mucho no haberte amado de la manera en que tú me amas" "Yo en cambio te agradezco por hacerme feliz por darme la oportunidad de ser la madre de tus hijos y por eso te aseguro que en otra vida ustedes podrán tener esa felicidad juntos"
1. Introduccion

Hola, que tal?

Se que aun no termino arrepentimiento pero esta historia tenia tiempo guardada en mi pc.

Quiero compartirla y que me digan que les parece, probablemente este un poco confusa pero espero sea de su agrado ...

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen... :(

Cinco años antes...

"Que haces aquí dobe" decían el pelinegro de "tu familia te está buscando"

"Solo quería unos minutos de tranquilidad"

"Que pasa? '

"Hablemos en un lugar mas privado teme"

Sasuke sabia que algo no estaba bien, la mirada perdida de Naruto y que quisiera estar solo era muy extraño.

Caminaron unos cuantos minutos ocultando sus presencias para no ser encontrados.

"Me dirás ahora que te pasa"

"Hable con Kurama"

"Y eso que tiene de extraño? "

"Teme.. Es importante... Dice que no me queda mucho tiempo de vida"

"Que?"

"Nadie mas que tu lo sabrá, no quiero que alguien intente cambiarlo de contenedor, esta dispuesto a morir conmigo"

"De qué estás hablando?, tienes que decirle a Sakura, y ella sabrá que hacer"

"No teme y te prohibo que comentes algo," Suspiro "Ya estoy cansado, mis hijos ahora son grandes y saben cuidarse ellos solos, también sabrán cuidar de su madre"

"Por qué no quieres que nadie más lo sepa" pregunto algo confundido "Por qué me haces cargar con esto"

"Teme eres mi mejor amigo"

Sasuke suspiro "Me dirás cuanto tiempo"

Naruto evitó mirarlo a los ojos, sonrió y contesto "el próximo año hablaré con el consejo para mi suplente, diré que estoy algo cansado y quiero disfrutar un tiempo de descanso"

"Dobe , pregunte cuanto tiempo"

"Que más da Sasuke; uno, dos, cinco o diez años"

"Como puedes decir eso"

"Sasuke"

"En serio Naruto, como puedes decirlo tan tranquilo"

"No es algo que no supiera, todo tiene un precio"

Sasuke lo observaba no podía entender que Naruto estuviera diciéndole eso... "Eso es todo lo tenias que decir" pregunto Sasuke

"En realidad no, hay algo más que quiero decirte, pero antes deber prometerme que me dejaras terminar, que escucharas todo y no me interrumpirás"

"Porque tanto misterio"

"Lo harás"

"Como si alguna vez te interrumpiera en lo que hablas dobe"

"Gracias… gracias por volver, por estar a mi lado, por ser mi mejor amigo, por ser la primer persona con la que compartí un vinculo" Sasuke se sentó a su lado después de unos cuantos segundos continuo con lo que quería decirle "Sabes muchas veces me negué a aceptar lo que estoy a punto de decirte… siempre creí que el andar detrás de ti para que volvieras era por la promesa que le había hecho a Sakura, me negaba aceptar que había algo mas en mi para olvidarte y dejar que estuvieras lejos"

Sasuke estaba observándolo, después de unos minutos de ver que Naruto no decía nada mas pregunto "Y que es eso dobe?, que es eso más?"

"No me odies teme… pero te amo, no como mejor amigo, sino como persona, sabía que tú querías renacer tu clan por eso no te lo había dicho, y tampoco estoy esperando que tu aceptes mi amor, o que lo correspondas. Solo quería decirlo, no quiero llevarme las cosas…"

Sasuke pensaba en lo que hasta ahora su mejor amigo le decía, no había dejado de observarlo, vio la tristeza en sus ojos "Sabes porque me fui, incluso antes de que la prótesis de mi brazo estuviera lista?..." Al ver que Naruto solo lo observaba continuo "Porque descubrí que amaba a mi mejor amigo, pero también sabía que no podía competir contra Hinata por que ella te había dado todo, e incluso había arriesgado su vida por la tuya y yo en cambio había incluso tratado de acecinarte"

Naruto estaba muy sorprendido por la confesión de Sasuke, pero entonces comenzó a reír. Sasuke a su lado sonrió. Probablemente ambos estaban pensando en lo tontos que habían sido.

"Siempre eh querido hacer algo" dijo Sasuke.

"qué?" pregunto el rubio

Y sin dejar de verse Sasuke jalo a Naruto de las ataduras de su capa y sus bocas se juntaron en un beso que comenzó casto para poco a poco convertirse en un beso lleno de pasión, un beso que ninguno de los dos había nunca tenido ni con las madres de sus hijos.

A partir de ese momento sus "salidas de amigos" se hicieron más frecuentes, como había dicho Naruto el siguiente año hablo con el consejo para ver lo de su sucesor que como era de esperarse había sido elegido Konohamaru, y una año más tarde ya ocupaba su lugar.

Cuando Naruto dejo de ser hokage había pedido que como favor especial le permitieran hacer una misión que tenía una duración de un año, claro que iba Sasuke como su compañero de equipo. Así que vivieron el mejor año de sus vidas.

Sasuke fue viendo como la vida de la persona que amaba se iba terminando, su corazón dolía y no podía hacer nada

"Sasuke, mi salud está empeorando, tendré que contarle a Hinata creó que no me queda ya mucho tiempo" le decía el rubio mientras compartían la cama en uno de sus escapes.

"Quedémonos aquí dobe, no quiero regresar a Konoha y saber que ella será quien este a tu lado"

"Sabes que no podemos teme… nuestro hijos se pondrían a buscarnos de cualquier manera"

"Se escucha muy bien el nuestros hijos"

"Sabes a lo que me refiero teme"

Cuando volvieron a la villa Naruto le conto a Hinata sobre su salud, ella estuvo a su lado, viendo como cada día empeoraba, Sasuke también.

Cuando su vida estaba a punto de terminar ..

"Hinata… tengo que confesarte algo" decía un muy cansado rubio

"Lo mejor es que descanses Naruto"

"No, tienes que saberlo"

"El que?"

"Eres una mujer muy importante en mi vida Hinata, te agradezco todo lo que hiciste por mi y nuestros hijos… pero yo"

"No tienes que decirlo Naruto" lo interrumpió "desde hace un tiempo Sakura y yo nos dimos cuenta lo que pasaba entre Sasuke y tu" decía cabizbaja "Y nos dolió, si. Pero al final aceptamos porque si algo es seguro es que ustedes estaban destinados a estar juntos, y no te preocupes, que nuestros hijos no sabrán nada"

"Siento mucho no haberte amado de la manera en que tú me amas"

"Yo en cambio te agradezco por hacerme feliz por darme la oportunidad de ser la madre de tus hijos y por eso te aseguro que en otra vida ustedes podrán tener esa felicidad juntos"

"Gracias, Hinata" fue lo ultimo que pudo decir antes de quedarse dormido.

Dos semanas después la villa estaba de luto porque su mas grande héroe habia muerto, unos días después Sasuke salió de la villa en una misión y nunca regreso.


	2. Capitulo 1

Hola, que tal!

Aquí les dejo un nuevo capitulo espero sea de su agrado!

Buen día.

Como ya saben los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen... (u.u)

 **CAPITULO 1**

En medio de la oscuridad, respiraba agitada mente.

Apena y podía recordar el sueño que tenia; siempre lo mismo, desprecios, peleas… un amor . Sentía unas enormes ganas de llorar, así que salí de la cama, tome un vaso con leche tibia con la esperanza de volver a dormir…

Por la mañana mientras me duchaba intentaba recordar algo más, pero como siempre era inútil, aún con la tibia agua resbalando por mi cuerpo era inútil… pero desde que mis padres me había informado que nos mudaríamos a Japón por cuestiones de sus trabajos ese sueño del cual poco recordaba se había estado repitiendo cada noche.

"Cariño, no crees que ya tienes demasiado tiempo ahí dentro?" Pregunto mi madre una hermosa mujer pelirroja, "Lo siento mamá, pero el agua tibia siempre me hace sentir mejor, pero ya salgo", "Bien porque te estamos esperando para desayunar…"

Unos minutos después en el comedor…

"Que es lo que te pasa hija"- Pregunto mi padre, un hombre extremadamente rubio y ojos azules y piel bronceada, del cual había heredado solo el color de ojos y cabello ya que mi piel era como la de mi madre un poco mas pálida.

"Sabes que es lo que me pasa… de verdad no puedo entender porque tenemos que ir a Japón mi vida está aquí, deberían permitirme quedarme, estoy segura que si le pido a los padres de Brittany me dejarían quedarme con ellos" respondí.

"Cariño ese es un tema que ya hemos hablado bastante, y la respuesta seguirá siendo que no, puedes ya por favor aceptar que nos iremos una vez que termines la escuela. Además esa amiga tuya nunca me a parecido que sea de confianza"

"Mamá, no entiendo porque desconfías de ella, desde que llegue es con quien mejor me llevo, además y gracias a ella conocí Derek …" Solo pensar en el sentía maripositas en el estomago, y como no si mi novio era muy guapo.

MI padre no me dejo continuar, ya que el también desconfiaba de mi novio "En realidad Naruko creo que nos estamos desviando del tema, y mi pregunta era referente a esas horribles ojeras, es que acaso no has dormido?"

"Es extraño sabes, eh tenido un sueño muy raro, pero no logro recordad bien…"

"Bien dejemos ese tema para más tarde, ahora hay que desayunar porque tu padre tiene que pasar a dejarte a la escuela"

Ese día además del extraño sueño, tenia la sensación de que algo mas iba a pasar, para bien o para mal y cambiaria su futuro…

"Papi, de verdad se me ven tanto las ojeras?, el sonrió "no cariño, además con ellas o sin ellas tu eres hermosa"

"Claro papá que mas puedes decirme tu" Naruko reía, "Sabes, tu madre y yo nos conocimos en Japón", "Eso no lo sabía, vaya esta noche sí que tendremos mucho de qué hablar, porque por ahora llegue a mi preciada escuela, Te amo papi, hasta más tarde"

En cuanto puse un pie dentro de la escuela supe que tenía razón, sentía la mirada de algunos alumnos, así que camine mas aprisa para llegar a mi salón de clase. Pero ni ahí era diferente, alguno que otro compañero le veían de reojo.

"Hola chicas, buenos días!"

"Buenos días" Saludaron ellas

"Alguna de ustedes… saben que es lo que pasa?. Tengo la sensación de que tengo algo malo el día de hoy. Me siento observaba" trate de bromear un poco, pero no obtuve respuesta, "Aun no llega Brittany?, No saben a donde fue Derek"

"Sabes Naruko, creo que no hemos sido las mejores amigas en cambio si hemos tenido unos cuantos problemas. Pero si hay algo que me molesta son las chicas mentirosas"

"Grace, porque me dices eso, acaso crees que alguna vez te eh mentido?"

"No lo digo por ti, tonta… No sé cómo no te has dado cuenta de lo que pasa?" dijo exasperada la chica, "Grace no sé si es bueno decírselo así" dijo otra de ellas

"Decirme.. qué Annie?

"Bien, eres una chica muy linda, de un gran corazón y confías mucho en malas personas, también se que eres fuerte. Y que aun descubriendo la verdad saldrás adelante.."

"Vaya chicas, me están asustando"

"Síguenos, creo que es mejor que lo veas" dijo una Grace indecisa.

Caminamos por los pasillos del la escuela hasta llegar a uno de los jardines mas grandes, Grace voltio y me vio, haciéndome señas me pidió guardara silencio, y me mostró el motivo de ser vista de esa manera por algunos de los estudiantes. Ahí a unos cuantos pasos estaba la chica que consideraba mi mejor amiga y el tipo que era mi novio, besándose.

Reuniendo toda mi dignidad me prometí mentalmente no llorar, volteo y veo a las otras chicas y les hago señas para marcharnos de ahí.

"Gracias por mostrarme el tipo de personas que son, por favor ayúdenme a hacer de cuenta que nada paso. Yo terminaré con él, y los haré pagar esto... A fin de cuenta me iré pronto de esta ciudad, y de este país"

Una Grace preocupada pregunto "Estas segura de lo que harás?, Nosotras te apoyaremos te lo aseguro"

"Claro. Yo también te apoyaré" decía Anny.


	3. Capitulo 2

CAPITULO 2

Y así lo hice. Ese día llamé a mi padre, le pedí que viniera por mí ya que no me sentía nada bien. No le dije nada aunque supongo que mi madre lo sospechó un poco no hizo pregunta alguna,. Pero siempre estuvo al pendiente de mí en esos días

"Querido Diario:

Hoy es el ultimo día que estoy en Londres... Estos últimos meses fueron los más difíciles que eh tenido que pasar.

Mamá aun no sabe lo que paso con ellos, pero seguro se imagina, tampoco insistió mucho con el tema.

Te contaré un poco de cómo sucedieron las cosas resulta que por azares del destino el primo de Grace estuvo en de vacaciones aquí, entonces le pedí un poco de su ayuda traté de alejarme un poco de ellos en esos días pero era imposible Brittany estaba detrás de mí todo el tiempo. Derek... el me invitó a salir todos esos días, casi siempre me negué e inventaba cualquier excusa pero había días que de plano mi imaginación no funcionaba.

Un día sentí que ya no podía más, y entonces puse en marcha mi plan. Y con la ayuda del primo de Grace le dije a Derek que estaba cansada de él que estaba saliendo con otro chico y que ya de plano no sabia que inventarle para no salir con él. Creo que no lo dije muy convencida porque no creía en mi e incluso pensó que era una broma hasta que el entro y lo bese.

Después de eso no hubo mucho más que el me llamo ZORRA y no se que mas.. Para que voy a negar que sus palabras me lastimaron pero no podía perdonarlos.

Con Brittany las cosas no fueron lo mejor ella se reía de él el día que terminamos, y creo que para ella no valía nuestra amistad así que también le di su merecido diciéndole que me iría con mis padres a Japón ya que no había podido convencerlos de que me dejaran en casa de ella. Y y que como ni de hotel me servía que ya no era necesario fingir que eramos buenas amigas.

Ella me restrego en la cara ese día que ellos dos estaban saliendo también la verdad los felicite y dije que eran tal para cual. Las chicas me apoyaron siempre y ninguna de ellas dijo a alguien que ya los había visto. Y así ellos no se quedarán con la idea de que fue x eso que la dije esas cosas.

Pero como pensé en el momento que los vi traicionadome, una vez que aborde el avión rumbo a Tokio haré hasta lo imposible para olvidarme de ellos.

Por otra parte mis papas han estado muy extraños, los veo misteriosos, pero felices, cuando les pregunto qué les ocurre, se ponen un poco nerviosos y me contestan con un "uno no puede huir de su destino", ultima mente me hablan mucho de las reencarnaciones, dicen que ellos siempre han estado juntos desde el principio estaban destinados a casarse.

El otro día mientras empacaba las cosas de mi habitación y me desasía de varios regalos de Derek, mamá me estaba viendo y me dijo tal vez el amor de tu vida este al lugar al que vamos, vaya que si me asusto ya que casi pude ver destellos en sus ojos.

Bien creo que me iré a dormir un par de horas antes que mama me despierte con sus ya muy emocionados gritos"


	4. Capitulo 3

CAPITULO 3

"Naruko, cariño despierta aun quedan unas cuantas cosas por hacer antes que tengamos que salir para el aeropuerto"

"Mamá, solo son las cuatro de la mañana, déjame dormir un poco más"

"Imposible cariño, ya podrás dormir en el avión"

Sin más remedio tuve que levantarme y hacer lo que mí madre me decía, antes de que saliéramos rumbo al aeropuerto

"Mamá, te preocupa algo?" pregunte muy intrigada. pues mi madre parecía estar nerviosa no dejaba de mover las uñas.

"Cariño, se que las cosas serán difíciles de entender en un principio, pero no sabes lo feliz que soy por ser la familia que somos"

"jajaja, mamá debo suponer que este viaje estaba pensado desde que soy una niña, por eso es que yo aprendí hablar japonés desde pequeña... así que no te preocupes"

"Creo que tu madre, no se refería a eso, pero descuida ya lo entenderás, ahora abordemos que ya es hora"

Una vez en el avión

"Hija te siente bien"

"Claro papá aun que me siento muy nerviosa, una nueva vida, un nuevo país... "

"Tranquila bebe, todo va a esta bien.

Antes de ponerme los audífonos para escuchar mi música escuche a mama y preguntarle a papá si creía que sería difícil para mi, ya no escuche que le respondía ya que no comenzó a reproducirse mi lista de música favorita.

No me di cuenta en que momento me dormí, ni en cual me desperté de hecho no tenía ni idea de cuanto tiempo llevábamos viajando a pero un audífono se cayó de mi oído escuche a mis padres hablando casi en susurro, entonces cuando pensaba en acomodarlo pude escuchar de lo que hablaba así que un poco intrigada seguí sin moverme para que no descubrieran que había despertado.

"Minato, crees que ella tomará las cosas bien cuando descubra el verdadero motivo de ir a Japón" decía mi madre

"Sabes que para todos fue difícil Kushina, pero es mejor ir ahora. Estoy seguro que lo comprenderá"

"No lo sé Minato, tengo un poco de miedo de su reacción, es que para ella será mas difícil, su condición cambia completamente..."

"Déjalo ya Kushina no sabremos lo que pasara hasta que estemos ahí y ella nos lo diga, ahora por favor duerme un poco aún falta mucho para llegar a Japón"

Que era eso... no entendí nada... mi reacción? Mama creía que tomaría tan mal las cosas sobre vivir en Japón... No, había algo mas, pero que era?.

Estuve en la misma posición por unos minutos más, hasta que me di cuenta que estaban dormidos entonces pude acomodar mi audífono, pero tarde bastante tiempo en volver a dormir, o sea quien puede dormir después de escuchar esa pequeña platica...

"Naruko, despierta" me llamaba mi papá "Solo cinco minutos más" conteste me pesaban mucho los ojos y entonces recordé que íbamos en un avión ... "¿ya llegamos?" pregunte en cuanto abrí los ojos. "Aun no pero ya falta poco"

"En media hora más parece que aterrizaremos" Mi madre me respondió la pregunta que estaba por hacer.

Tome mi neceser, nunca eh sido una chica muy vanidosa, pero tenía que acomodar mi cabello después de 12 hrs. de vuelo, también me puse un poco de brillo en los labios, ya pasaría de las 8 de la noche cuando aterrizáramos pero uno nunca sabe donde encontrar el amor de su vida...


	5. capítulo5

CAPITULO 5

Creo q ayer por la noche olvide cerrar las cortinas de mi habitación, la luz que entra por la ventana me despertó pero no quiero abrir los ojos aun.

Lucho un poco con las sábanas para cubrirme la cara, pero entonces recuerdo la noche anterior. Toco mi cuerpo y "Porqué aun soy una chica" pregunto en voz alta.

"Por que ere una niña" escucho responder a mi madre, e inmediatamente abrí la ojos, salté de la cama y corri a sus brazos. Lloraba de felicidad porque ahora si podía vivir con mis padres... Aunque era una chica.

Después abrace a mi papá el me susurraba que todo estaría bien.

"quieres que hablemos de esto Naruko" pregunto papa

"Solo me gustaría saber porque soy una chica"

"Bueno, no estoy seguro, pero creo que en la anterior vida dejaste de algo pendiente que como varón no podías hacer" comento papa,.

Un pequeño sonrojo aparece en mi rostro o eso creo porque siento mi cara un poco caliente, mamá se rie como siempre.

"Puedo hacer una pequeña apuesta a que se la razón de la que seas una chica" dice mi madre

"Lo importante es que esta vez estoy con ustedes" contesto queriendo cambiar un poco la platica.

"Jajaja, claro cariño. Como tu digas" dice mamá

"Bueno, yo no estoy ahora tan seguro que tu razón sea la única Kushina!" Comenta muy pensativamente mi padre.

"Por qué?, crees que hay alguien más...?"

Yo los observo curiosa.. No entiendo del todo su plática

"Puede ser"

"Pero es ilógico creer en alguien más, después de todo lo que vivió por el" Responde mi madre pensativa.

Hay noo, que no sea de lo que creo que están hablando...

"Pero es que al otro le toco vivir lo mismo que a ella... bueno en ese entonces él"

"No se dé que rayos están hablando, pero tampoco quiero saberlo" los interrumpí, antes que siguieran diciendo incoherencias "Mejor, Por qué no me dicen, desde cuando ustedes saben estos, por que vivíamos en Londres"

"Desde que nos casamos" contesto papa. "Algo nos atrajo a Konoha, yo por mis estudio es Antropología empecé en una excavación en Egipto y sin saber como ya me encontraba con otros compañeros en Japón era una aventura, alguien había dicho algo sobre un lugar, donde se estaban encontrando cosas antigua, con símbolos que nadie conocía"

"Yo en cambio había salido a vacacionar con unas amigas, una persona nos dijo que había pueblos poco conocidos en el país, y que eran hermosos. Se ofreció a llevanos a uno que estaba siendo estudiado, porque creía que se estaba descubriendo una antigua cultura, la después de andabas un par de días por ahí, y me tope con tu papá y pues... Ya ya sabes como termino todo esto"

"Por qué se fueron de Konoha?, se supone que este lugar les hubiera hecho estar más en confianza, y no se así?"

"Claro, pero en aquel entonces no había tanta población. Y ahora ya se han incorporado más. No pero teníamos miedo, no sabemos porque estamos así, el es decir siempre creímos en la reencarnación pero de eso a vivir con muchos de los que conocimos... "

"Con muchos?... claro vi las insignias de algunos clanes... Creen que mis amigos también están aquí?" Pregunto rápidamente

"Si estas preguntando por Sasuke" Me mira mi madre con esa sonrisa picara que tiene desde hace un rato "si, puede que ande por aquí, digo no lo eh visto personalmente pero hace unos días hable con su madre"

"uff, mamá no solo hablo de Sasuke, sino de todos los demás Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Shikamaru, etc." Finjo molestia "Oh!, espera. Dices que hablaste con su madre?

"Si, ahora porque no mejor te das un baño, pones en orden tu habitación y bajas a ayudarnos con las cosas que llegaron de Londres.

La veo cautelosamente, ya que descaradamente evadió mi pregunta pero ya tendremos tiempo de hablar.

Así que prácticamente ese día pasa en poner orden en la nueva casa, yo eh evitado salir a como dé lugar, que pensaran los demás de mi, se sorprenderán que sea una chica.

Después de la cena, salí a caminar un poco e inconscientemente camine al mismo lugar, donde encontré a Gaara.

"Bienvenida a Konoha, Naru...ko" Voltee a verlo y su rojo cabello era alborotado por el viento, supongo que mis padres le dijeron mi nombre.

"jaja, es extraño verdad, encontrarnos y que yo sea una chica... a tiempo completo" le dije algo nerviosa.

"Nada a lo que no podamos acostumbrarnos" respondió sonriendo, y caminando hacia mi.

Entonces no pude evitar abrazarlo, el dudo un poco en regresar el abrazo pero al final lo hizo, sus brazos son cálidos recargo mi cara sobre su pecho tengo los ojos cerrados pero noto como inclina su cara sobre mi cabeza... ojala todos me reciban así pienso sonriendo.

Se escuchan unos pasos acercándose a nosotros, seguro es papá aun que jura que este país es el más seguro se preocupa mucho por mi, siento a esa persona a mi lado. Estoy apunto de abrir los ojos pero esa voz me detiene...

"Te tardaste bastante tiempo en llegar... dobe"


	6. Capítulo 6

_CAPITULO 6_

 _"Te tardaste bastante tiempo en llegar... Dobe"_

Me tense un poco al escuchar esa voz Gaara lo noto, puesto que me estrecho un poco más. Poco a poco me aleje de él y sonreí en agradecimiento.

"Lo dices como si me hubieras estado esperando TEME" respondo lo mas casual que puedo.

"Lo hace" contesta Gaara, entonces yo volteo a verlo como si le hubiera aparecido un tercer ojo

"Cállate mapache, no lo hago"

"Entonces porque has estado aquí todo el día"

"Porque este lugar me gusta"

"Parece que ustedes dos se llevan muy bien" intervengo para cambiar la plática,

Ambos voltean a verme pero Gaara es quien responde "Aunque ya no somos los de antes, nuestras personalidades no cambiaron mucho. Así que antes eras tú nuestro único contacto con los demás..."

"Y aquí, quienes son los demás?" Pregunte

Sasuke me vio con una ceja alzada

"Ya lo veras cuando regresemos a clases" Contesto Gaara

"Y porque no me dicen de una vez?"... iba a comenzar a molestar cuando mi celular comenzó a sonar y vibrar como loco..

Ni hablar, tenía que responder. "Hola, mama" Les sonreí a los 2 a modo de disculpa

"Donde estas?, Ya viste la hora que es?, Nos tienes preocupados"

"Preocupados?, Por qué?, no dijo papa que este lugar era muy seguro?"

"No me importa lo que haya dicho tu padre Naruko. Te quiero de regreso ahora" y sin esperar una respuesta termino la llamada.

"Bien chicos, creo que nuestra pequeña platica de hoy termina aquí. Mi madre esta un poco tensa, les parece si mañana nos vemos para seguir platicando?"

No espero respuesta, así que comienzo a caminar. Ellos caminan a mi lado, pude darme cuenta que sus casas están cerca de la mía y un poco alejadas del pueblo.

Mientras caminamos una duda surge en mi y les pregunto "Por qué no se sorprendieron de ver que soy una chica?"

"Porque ya lo sabíamos, bueno Sasuke me lo comento hace tiempo"

Puedo darme una idea de como se entero pero aun así lo veo de reojo esperando una respuesta.

"Nuestras madres se han estado comunicando, y me entere por casualidad" responde finalmente

Caminamos el resto del camino en silencio, la casa de de Gaara es la primera en pasar.

"Buenas noches" se despide él, me detengo y saco mi celular. "Por qué no agregas tu numero" él lo toma y hace lo que pido dándome el suyo para que haga lo mismo terminamos y da la vuelta para entrar en su casa.

"Gaara" llamó, y él se detiene y voltea a verme. Entonces lo vuelvo a abrazar. "Me da gusto volver a verte". Y Él responde "Y a mí" además de sonreír

Nos separamos y entonces él sigue a su casa, yo sigo despidiéndome con la mano aunque él no me ve.

"Pareces una tonta Dobe" Me dice Sasuke

Volteo a verlo y le sonrió, pasándole mi celular para que guarde su número, pero solo me ve.

"Anda Teme se que te mueres por tener el mío" digo agitando mi mano para que me dé su celular y poder agregarme en el.

Así lo hace, unos minutos después seguimos nuestro camino. La calle está realmente silenciosa, así que cuando se escuchan tras nosotros unos ruidos no puedo evitar tomarle el brazo a Sasuke...

"Aun me dan miedo los fantasmas " digo ante su mirada interrogante y cara sonriente.

"Sasuke" dice una voz. Ambos nos detenemos y volteamos, el en respuesta y yo por curiosidad, esa voz es algo familiar.

"Itachi?" Pregunto

"Oh" me observa, "Naru-chan" sonríe, "No sabía que ya estabas aquí" camina hacia nosotros, y "Tampoco sabía que estaban en una cita" sonríe más. Me avergüenzo un poco no me había percatado que seguía sujetando el brazo de Sasuke, pero no lo suelto.

"Que haces aquí Itachi?" Pregunta Sasuke

"Se supone que yo debería preguntarte eso a ti, ya que eres mi hermano pequeño,"

Sasuke resopla con fastidio, y yo me río. Creo que ahora si se llevan bien.

"Bien, los dejare para que terminen su cita"

"No es una cita Itachi" Digo sonriendo, aun así pasa delante de nosotros y desaparece por la calle.

"Parece que se llevan muy bien" Comento.

"Crecimos siendo hermanos" Se que se refiere a el ahora, camina por delante mío.

De pronto me corro para alcanzarlo, impulso salto y me sujeto a su espalda, no sé porque lo hice pero se siente bien.

"Oye Dobe, que te pasa?, bájate" dice en tono juguetón

"No quiero, llévame a casa" respondo de la misma manera.

"Pesas demasiado"

"Teme" cuando intento bajarme sujeta mis brazos y comienza a caminar, "Y entonces... me estabas esperando?"

No contesta nada pero camina más lento... "Creo que si peso demasiado, ya no puedes ni caminar" digo jugando

"Lo hacía" responde

"Por qué no me fuiste a buscar" hablamos casi en susurro pero podemos escucharnos claramente, mi corazón esta latiendo muy rápido estoy segura que él puede sentirlo.

"Quise hacerlo"

"Que te detuvo"

"No sabía donde vivías, y preguntarle a mi madre no era una opción"

"jajajaja" rio, y beso su mejilla, lo veo sonreír. Amo esa sonrisa, y más porque soy quien la provoca, no puedo evitar apretar un poco más mis brazos sobre él y no se queja.

Ya un poco cerca de mi casa puedo observar que mi padre esta fuera esperando por mí.

"Creó que yo puedo llevarla desde aquí, Sasuke" dice papá

"No es necesario papá" digo bajando de la espalda de Sasuke,

El solo se despide con un "buenas noches" y sigue su camino.

"Buenas noches Teme, y gracias por traerme" grito. El solo levanta su brazo, haciendo una seña con su mano como despedida.

"Bueno, tu madre estaba un poco de preocupada y molesta porque no llegabas a casa, pero cuando sepa quién te trajo a estoy seguro que se le olvidará." Decía papa y mientras entrábamos en casa.

Estaba a punto de responder cuando una voz me interrumpió "Y quien te trajo a casa hija?" entonces volteé a ver a papa con cara de no le digas, cara que también vio mamá.

Y al no obtener respuesta por parte de mi papá, amenazó mientras yo estaba en subiendo las escaleras "Quieres quedarte sin mesada", eso obligó a que me detuviera y entonces grite "Sasuke" y corrí a mi habitación. Eso no evitó que escuchara su grito de "Kyyyaaaa"


	7. Capitulo 7

CAPITULO 7

Ya había pasado una semana desde que me había encontrado con Sasuke y Gaara, no había vuelto a ver porque mi madre me trajo trabajando en casa como loca. Las clases comenzaron en quince días más lo que significaba que se quedaría sola. Entonces prefirió terminar de acomodar todo en una semana así que no nos permitimos descansar a mi padre y mi.

Termine de darme un mero baño en agua caliente, y hoy especialmente trabajamos con todo lo que quedaba. Parece que mañana mamá invitará a alguien a casa.

Salgo de la tina y yo pongo mi pijama favorita, veo mi celular y me gusta el 10 y tu muero de sueño supongo que es por el cansancio. Y recíbar que en Londres dormía muy tarde por estar hablando con mi supuesto novio y mi supuesta mejor amiga. Pienso en dejar mi celular aparte.

Pero recuerdo que nunguno de esos dos me a llamado o mandado algún mensaje, pero que pesados son.

En el celular, abro whatsapp,

 _Nuevo grupo..._

 _Yo: Se que me adoran, pero no deben cansarse de tanto mensaje..._

Espero 5 min, creo que ninguno de los dos piensa contestar, "idiotas" le digo a mi celular esperando que puedan escucharme.

Y al parecer funciona, porque en seguida se escucha el tono de un nuevo mensaje.

 _Gaara: Imagine que estabas muy ocupada._

 _Yo: pero tampoco preguntas, supongo que ustedes si tienen mucho que hacer..._

 _G: No es tan divertido hablar con Sasuke._

 _Yo: Y que hay del resto... No hacen nada en grupo._

 _G: No hay grupo. Que todos fueran tus amigos, y no significa que sean míos._

 _Yo: Supongo que no les diste la oportunidad. Pero... Porque a Sasuke si?_

 _G: Ya te dije que tampoco es divertido hablar con él._

 _Sasuke: cállate mapache, tampoco eres divertido._

Sonrió porque creo que Sasuke por fin participará en esta platica.

 _Yo: Y Entonces que hicieron en estos días._

 _G: Aprovechar la soledad de mi casa para leer un buen libro._

 _S: Hago lo mismo._

 _Yo: Tus papás te dejaron quedar solo en casa Gaara?_

 _G: No, solo mis hermanos no están._

 _Yo: Itachi, no está en casa?_

 _S: Por qué el interés Dobe?_

 _Yo: El otro día pude darme cuenta que es muy guapo..._ _?_

 _S: Claro... Es un Uchiha_

 _Yo: Teme_

 _Yo: Oigan no quiero quedarme en casa un días más... Salgamos a algún lado._

 _S: Donde?_

 _G: No hay lugares cerca de aquí._

 _Yo: Por que no invitamos al resto._

 _S: No entiendes Dobe?, no nos relacionamos con el resto._

 _G: Además todos están de vacaciones y siempre llegan aquí un día antes de que inicie el nuevo curso._

 _Yo: Perdón Teme! Entonces salgamos nosotros tres... Pueden?_

 _G: claro_

 _S: De acuerdo._

 _Yo: Perfecto entonces los espero aquí mañana a las 9._

 _S: Bien_

 _G: ok_

 _Yo: Bien entonces hasta mañana ..._

 _G: Buenas noches_

 _S: Hasta mañana._

Muy bien, ya podía dormir tranquila.


	8. Capítulo 8

**CAPITULO 8**

Escucho sonar la alarma de mi celular, no tengo muchas ganas de dejar mi cama, pero al final de cuentas fui yo quien les pidió salir.

Veo mi celular y lo primero que veo es la hora 5:00 am, lo segundo que me doy cuenta es que no es la alarma lo que sonó, más bien es un tono porque lo que veo es que me llego un mail.

No tengo ganas de leerlo ahora, mejor seguiré durmiendo.

7:35 am, si ahora si estoy segura que es la alarma de mi celular la detengo. Después de ducharme veo mi closet, sonrió por lo que usare.

Cuando compre esta conjunto Brittany dijo que era un color exagerado, nunca se lo mostré a mamá porque creí que me diría lo mismo. En un principio pensé lo mismo pero cuando me lo medí me encanto como se veía, pero no había tenido la oportunidad de usarlo. Tal vez Sasuke me molestara un poco jajaja

8:45 y mama ya esta gritando que baje a desayunar.

"Mamá que no puedes ser una mamá normal y no gritar tan temprano los fines de semana, menos mal que vivimos alejados del pueblo, sino asustarías a todos" digo desde la entrada de la cocina.

Mamá voltea molesta queriendo decir pero no lo hace supongo que es porque estoy lista para salir tan temprano "Nunca te había visto esa ropa" comenta

"Me veo bien?" le pregunto

"Cuando te la compraste?,

"Hace tiempo, solo que a Brittany le pareció que no era bonita. Por eso no la había usado" comento y es que era una falda en color naranja (mi favorito) con una blusa negra, además de una torera negra con naranja.

"Creo que es muy tu estilo" Dice papá que se había mantenido cayado, "Y respondiendo a la pregunta que le hiciste a tu madre, si te ves muy linda" me sonríe. "Pero, no creo que estés usando esa ropa, solo para desayunar con nosotros, verdad?"

Veo a mamá de reojo y tienes ese brillo de sus ojos que me da miedo. "Tienes razón saldré, así que necesito dinero".

"A donde iras? Pregunta mi madre, intenta sonar casual pero entiendo que lo que realmente quieres saber es con quien..

"A pasear"

"Y para pasear por el pueblo necesitas vestirte así?. O es que quieres que alguien en particular te vea?"

"Nunca dije que pasearía por el pueblo, mamá"

La veo morderse el labio, seguro quiere saber con quién saldre pero se resiste a preguntar, el timbre se escucha y me levanto de la mesa.

"Llegaron por mí" Beso a mi madre en la frente y después a papá. El cual me susurra eres una niña mala y me da el dinero que solicite, yo vuelvo a sonreír.

"Naruko" me llama mamá

"Mamá, no puedo dejar esperando tanto tiempo a Gaara" veo que el brillo de sus ojos disminuye y papá sonríe mas... no puede ser, deben estar haciendo apuestas para saber con quién de los dos saldría primero.. "Y Sasuke" concluyo y esta vez las cosas se invierten.

Como ninguno de los dos dice nada mas salgo corriendo de casa antes que pase algo más.

"No tenias un color más decente que usar Dobe" Gaara sonríe por el comentario de Sasuke.

"Sé que extrañabas verlo Teme"

Caminamos hasta llegar a una estación de tren, ya que como ellos dijeron no hay lugares a los que ir en Konoha, ahora que lo pienso creo que no hay escuela aquí,

"Donde está la escuela?" Pregunto.

"En el siguiente pueblo" Responde Gaara

"Y ahí iremos ahora?"

"No"

"Por qué no Teme"

"No querrás ser atacada por el club de fans de Sasuke" comenta Gaara sonriendo

"Así que tiene un club de fans?, Y que hay de ti?, Seguro también tienes uno"

No contesta nada así que supongo que es un sí, me rio.

En la estación mientras esperamos el tren, veo q muchas chicas y chicos me ven como un bicho

"Así que es verdad que son unos huraños"

Ambos sonríen

Llega el tren y 45 minutos después estamos bajando en otra estación. Desde unos minutos antes siento la mirada de alguien sobre mí, así que despistadamente trato de ubicar a esa persona, Es un hombre que hace que me sienta asqueada por la manera en que me ve. Y la verdad que no entiendo porque me ve así, mi falda no es muy corta, lo ignoro ya que comenzamos a caminar y no lo volveré a ver.

Desayune con ellos en una cafetería, hemos caminado por unas cuantas horas, mi padre me mando un mensaje pidiéndome que compre mis materiales para la escuela, y ellos dicen que ya tienen sus cosas, aun así me llevan a comprar las mías.

"Vayamos a comer algo, muero de hambre" Dije sujetando a Sasuke de la mano y a Gaara del brazo, para arrastrarlo a comer en algún lugar.

Llegamos a un restaurante de comida Italiana pedimos pizza

"Cuando recordaron ustedes" Pregunte

"Cuando tenia 9" Dijo Gaara

"Como fue?"

"Kankuro me dibujo, sin ceja y con el kanji de amor en la frente. Cuando lo vi recordé todo, ellos lo hicieron al mismo tiempo que yo"

"Y tu Sasuke"

"Itachi se encargo de ello, el ya lo sabía, así que se encargo de ubicar a Deidara, cuando el entro la primera vez a mi casa y lo vi, recordé"

"Por qué te desmayaste cuando nos vimos Naruko"

Me sonroje un poco y conteste "Porque justo en ese instante recordé todo, supongo que fue por toda la información que me llego en el momento"

"Y..." no termino lo que iba a decir porque nuevamente siento esa mirada sobre mi, creo que me estoy volviendo paranoica además el tipo no se ve.

Ambos me observan y yo solo rio, no quiero que piensen que estoy loca jaja

"Y alguna novia celosa de la que deba cuidarme? Les pregunto, y es que no dudo que si ellos tienen novia se pondrán como locas.. y también lo pregunto por curiosidad y celos por saber si Sasuke estaba con alguien ahora

"Que hay de ti, dejaste algún novio celoso, esperando por ti en Londres?" Me pregunta Gaara pero está viendo la reacción de Sasuke.

"Nada que sea importante" se ríe y cuando volteo a verlo, me topo con que el mismo tipo del tren me está viendo. "Creo que estos pueblos sí que son pequeños!"

"Por qué lo dices?"

"jaja, creo que eh visto a ese hombre en todos los lugares en los que estuvimos hoy"

Estuvimos un rato mas después decidimos ya regresar. Cuando estuvimos de nuevo en Konoha,

Fuera de la casa de Gaara había unos autos estacionados.

"Vaya creo que llegaron antes"

"Qui..." alguien paso a mi lado empujándome haciendo que casi me caiga, gracias a Sasuke, no paso

"Gaara, estas bien?. Cuando no te encontré en casa pensé que algo te habia ocurrido." Decía una rubia

"Temari si no lo sueltas entonces si que le pasara algo"

"Oh!, lo siento. Supongo que ya dejaste mis maletas dentro Kankuro"

"Son tus maletas, Temari"

"Pero..." Algo hizo que su frase quedara amedias. "Sasuke no sabía que tenias novia?"

Entonces me solte de sus brazos y la vi, sonriendo...

Su expresión paso de extrañes a incredulidad y sorpresa "Naruto?" Ahora sonreía.

"Naruto?" pregunto esta vez Kankuro, se acerco un poco a mí. Como es que puedes hacer ese henge, su mano se dirijia a mi... Oh, que pienza tocar. No podía ni moverme

"No es un henge Kankuro" Gaara se atravesó solo un segundo después de que Sasuke me había puesto detrás de él.

"No lo es?" se sorprendió Temari "Entonces Naruto es ahora una chica."

"Lo soy, y me llamo Naruko. Y si lo se, no hay mucha diferencia" Respondí.

"Yo, lo siento" Dijo Kankuro rascando su cabeza "es solo que no pense que fueras realmente una chica"

" Es que no parezco una chica?" pregunto algo depresiva claro que jugando

"Lo pareces y una muy hermosa" me sonríe y me giña un ojo, que por lo que me sonrojo.

"Si no la cuidas hermano, seguro Kankuro te la quitara"


End file.
